Ruby Buckton
Ruby Buckton is the daughter of Charlie Buckton and the late Grant Bledcoe. She is also the granddaughter of the late Ross Buckton and the late Elsie Buckton. She is the ex-girlfriend of Pat, Xavier Austin, Geoff Campbell, Romeo Smith and the late Casey Braxton. Biography Ruby's mother, Charlie got rapped by Ruby's father, Grant Beldcoe when she was 14 and when he was 15. Charlie wasn't ready to become a mother to Ruby and left her to be raised by Charlie's parents, Ross and Elise. When Charlie returns home, Charlie pretends to be Ruby's sister. Storylines Ruby arrives in Summer Bay following the death of her mother Elsie Buckton. She and her boyfriend Pat Jenkins spend a few weeks together until she realises it is not going to work out, he leaves her. Her friends Jai Fernandez and Annie, who are in a relationship, make her feel lonely so she convinces herself she loves Miles. When her father Ross Buckton is diagnosed with Alzheimer's, she finds it hard to cope. She contacts - via the internet - classmate Matthew Lyons, a wayward teenager, and reveals he is experiencing the same with his grandmother. When she finds out it is Matthew, she thinks he has lied and photographs him undressed and displays them. She then realises he was telling the truth, he would not forgive her and decides to exact revenge she now is a hairdresser secretary and works with Marilyn chambers Ruby initially finds it hard to cope with her sister Charlie's relationship with Joey Collins, but grows to accept it. Ruby decides to sleep with Xavier, they are caught by Ross who sends Ruby away for a while. Ruby learns Charlie had a secret child when she was young, she tries to track her down and is shocked when her Aunt Michelle tells her that Charlie knows who it is. Charlie reveals the truth, that Ruby is actually her daughter and that she became pregnant when Grant Bledcoe raped her. Charlie's parents agreed to bring Ruby up as their own. Ruby tracks Grant down and accuses him of ruining everyone's lives. Grant tells Ruby she has convinced herself it was not consented, Charlie then kidnaps Grant to get the truth. Grant later turns up dead on the beach and Charlie and Ruby are in the frame for his murder, until Ross later admits he did it. Ruby starts to have feelings for Geoff Campbell, Xavier is jealous and they drift apart. She tries to dump him but he is knocked unconscious and forgets what she told him. After a while he remembers and their relationship ends. While seeing Geoff, Ruby starts to feel unwell and is diagnosed with diabetes. She later organises a rally to stop a number of refugees being deported, but the event is fire bombed by racists. After this event Geoff blames Ruby and leaves her and Summer Bay. She briefly reunites with Xavier but Mink Carpenter ruins it. Ruby later enlists Liam to become her music tutor. They form a strong friendship but Ruby starts to have feeling for him. Nicole Franklin tells Liam, he agrees to keep tutoring her and tells her where they stand. Although Liam tells her they will not be together she lets her feelings develop into love for Liam and tries to kiss him. He tells her again that it is wrong and decides to put some space between them. Ruby kisses Casey, but she later reveals she really wants to be with Romeo. She has sex with Romeo, but is devastated when he rejects her. She tells Charlie that she wants to hurt Romeo like he hurt her and tells Indigo about their one-night stand. Ruby then begins a relationship with Casey. She is devastated when Charlie dies, after being shot. Ruby blames Darryl Braxton for her mother's death and she pushes Casey away and their relationship ends. Ruby begins entering surf competitions with Romeo and when his marriage breaks down, he tells her that he has feelings for her. They begin dating later move in together. Ruby suspects Romeo is going to break up with her and she tells him she is pregnant. Leah Patterson-Baker learns Ruby is lying and urges her to tell Romeo the truth. Ruby does and Romeo leaves her. Ruby later notices Romeo trying to get back with Indi and she decides to tamper with the brakes on Indi's car in order to get rid of her. However, Indi's brother, Dexter, drives the car and crashes, leaving him with serious injuries. Ruby feels guilty for what she has done and decides to hand herself into the police. She later goes to stay with Morag Bellingham. Buckton, Ruby Category:Female Cast